A cycle may use both variable gear devices and brakes that are operated by cables. One variable gear device is a derailleur gear system that provides a variable ratio transmission. Derailleurs typically include a chain guide moved through a lever or twist grip shifter operated cable. A change in lever position moves the chain guide to direct the chain between gears or sprockets. Another variable gear device is an internal gear hub that may employ planetary or other gear types. Again, shifting between gears is accomplished by a manually operated device connected to the hub by a cable. An electric cycle may employ a power unit that supplements the manual torque input from the operator. In an electric cycle smooth shifting and regenerative braking is desired.